


Watch

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple watch, Heartbeats, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt based around "with the new Apple watch you can send someone your heartbeat by putting two fingers on the screen and then the other person can see it on their watch," and how the Winchesters might use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

Sam grunts as he dispatches the last vamp, hacking his machete through a sinewy neck and then hearing the double _th-thud_ as the body and the head hit the floor in quick succession. He grimaces and lifts a sleeve to wipe the blood spatter from his face, before turning his head in search of his brother.

The abandoned factory is a death trap. There are enough decaying machines, unstable runways and other concealed hazards to make the vamp nest a secondary consideration when it comes to danger, and Dean could be anywhere. The vicious buzz of whirring saws and the harsh clunking of an assembly line assault Sam’s ears, the dead factory brought back to life, and the knot in his stomach tightens in worry.

“ _Dean_!” he cries out into the vastness of the dimly-lit factory floor, but his voice drowns in the hiss and chug of hydraulics and the clanging of broken components. He wonders if he’d ever heard the body hit the ground at all, or if the thumping had just been his own heart.

When he feels it for a second time, that _th-thud th-thud_ rhythm around his wrist, he doesn’t mistake it.

The knot in Sam’s stomach unwinds in relief. Glancing down, he sees the pulse across the screen of his watch in time with the vibrations: the reassuring rhythm of his brother’s heart. It’s fast, but strong, racing from the same adrenaline surge that Sam himself can only now feel starting to abate. Whether Dean had heard Sam’s cry or not, the thrumming heartbeat seems to answer for him, _It’s okay. I’m here. I’m alive._

Two fingers press lightly on the screen, sending a few pulses of Sam’s own heart to carry the same message back. A couple of heartbeats pass before Sam feels it again, the regular thump of Dean’s pulse against his own, slower this time. There are no words, but Sam understands it all the same. _I was scared for you. I’m glad you’re alright._

That’s one thing to be said for this quirk of modern technology. Sometimes it’s easier to let their hearts say what neither of them will put into words.


End file.
